Of Painted Nails and Tender Kisses
by ShineYourWay
Summary: Kanan and Chika bond over nail polish, Dia wonders when they'll make it official, and all Mari wants to do is cuddle. Very cute and lovey-dovey, possibly OOC. One Shot.


Kanan took a deep breath as she opened the door to Chika's bedroom.

The scent of the vanilla cubes melting in Chika's wax burner made her feel right at home.

Which made sense, since Kanan had spent so many nights sleeping over at Chika's, she figured that at this point it might as well be her home too.

As Kanan stepped inside the room, Chika looked up from her phone and smiled at her.

"Hey Kanan, you know what?"

"What?"

"You should let me do your hair and paint your nails."

"Why? Do I not look good enough to you already?"

Kanan's tone was playful, and Chika pouted cutely in response.

"I just wanna spoil you! I wanna make you feel like you're at a spa, since I can't afford to send you to a real one and all..."

Chika's voice trailed off as she fidgeted with the bow on her braid.

Kanan smiled warmly and patted Chika on the head.

"You know what, Chika? I think having a spa day right here with you is a wonderful idea. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Chika blushed. She stared at a spot on the wall that suddenly seemed very interesting. She didn't really notice that Kanan had already put on her pajamas. Or that she had taken her hair out of its signature ponytail. Or that she had sat down right in front of her.

"Chika?"

"Y-yes?"

"You can brush my hair now, if you want to."

Chika picked up a brush from the night stand and began running it through Kanan's long, dark hair. It was so soft and shiny, and such a beautiful shade of midnight blue.

"Your hair is so pretty, Kanan! I'm kind of jealous."

"You shouldn't be," said Kanan.

"Why not? Sometimes I still get teased at school for having red hair."

"Well, I think your red hair suits you just fine. It reminds me of a sunrise, or a halo."

"Really!? You think so?"

Chika blushed once again, even redder than before. Why did Kanan have to say such embarrassing things!?

A few minutes later, Chika was done brushing Kanan's hair and proceeded to fetch her nail polish from her night stand.

As Chika plopped down in front of Kanan, Kanan held her hand out, palm facing downward.

Chika suddenly felt like kissing it, as though Kanan were a princess. But she shook the thought from her mind and started painting instead.

However, her heart was pounding as she replayed the things that Kanan had been saying to her over and over in her mind. She spaced out, her hand trembled, and she wound up getting some polish on Kanan's fingertips by accident.

"Ah, Kanan, I'm sorry… Guess I'm no so good at doing fingernails after all..."

Kanan held out her hands to inspect them.

"Don't worry about it, you did your best."

"But what if my best isn't good enough?"

Chika frowned. She was genuinely feeling very stupid for messing up her senpai's nails.

Suddenly, Kanan placed a hand on Chika's chin and tilted her head up to meet her gaze. She leaned over and kissed Chika lightly on the forehead.

"Listen to me, Chika. Your best will always be good enough, at least in my eyes. Anyone who tells you otherwise doesn't deserve you."

"Senpai..."

Chika closed her eyes and leaned forward. Kanan did the same, and theyir lips met in a kiss.

Kanan then offered to paint Chika's nails in return. Chika gladly accepted.

After the polish dried, they took pictures of their hands together and posted them to social media.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kurosawa house, Dia was scrolling through her feed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the pictures of Kanan and Chika's matching nails. She had to stifle a laugh when she noticed the polish on Kanan's fingertips. That had "classic Chika" written all over it!

"Mmm… what's so funny, darling?"

Dia jumped a bit when Mari sneaked up behind her and lazily put her arms around her shoulders, then kissing her neck.

"Oh, the usual," said Dia, "Kanan and Chika being all cute with each other again."

Dia pretended to ignore Mari, though Mari could tell that she was just trying to keep her composure after being startled. She was quietly amused by her darling's antics.

Dia sighed.

"I wish they would just hurry up and set their profiles to 'In A Relationship' already! It's so obvious they're in love!"

"All in good time, my darling."

Mari kissed Dia on the cheek.

"Hey, Dia."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get matching manicures too?"

"Not if you're paying for them! You'll go way over the top and make them too sparkly and shiny."

Mari gave Dia puppy eyes.

"Isn't the point of a manicure to make your nails as sparkly and shiny as possible?"

Dia smirked as she thought of the perfect response.

"Mari, you already make everything in my life as sparkly and shiny as possible."

Mari squealed with delight and tackled Dia. They tumbled back onto the mattress and cuddled until they fell asleep.

They slept so soundly that they didn't even wake up the next morning when their phones lit up with a new status from their friends:

"_Matsuura Kanan and Takami Chika are now in a relationship._"


End file.
